


The Lolmarillion: Side stories

by CrystalNavy



Series: The Lolmarillion [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A place for stories which don't really belong in the main narrative.





	1. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galadriel is bored. Hijinks ensue.

**Galadriel** : Remember when you asked me for a single strand of my hair?

**Feanor** : Indeed.

**Galadriel** : And how I refused you?

**Feanor** : You did.

**Galadriel** : And then I gave three times more than that to a Dwarf.

**Gimli** : 'Sup?

**Narrator** : And Feanor drew his sword, and charged at Gimli with a great cry, and Gimli drew his axe to defend himself.

**Galadriel** : Feanor, you suck!

**Narrator** : And Feanor became even more enraged and more fierce, and his attacks grew more relentless, and Gimli had a hard time fending him off.

**Finrod** : Why did you do that, sister?

**Galadriel** : To entertain myself, that's why. Things are rather boring now, and nothing interesting is happening. And that's not the only entertainment I've arranged.

**Narrator** : And then Maeglin ran by, naked, with many Elves chasing him, all of whom were also naked.

**Finrod** : The things you come up with astound me, sister. I am just glad you haven't sided with Morgoth, for if you did, he would have won ages ago.

**Galadriel** : And don't you forget it.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor and Fingolfin have a talk.....more or less.

**Fingolfin** : Now you will listen to me, and you will listen well, and you will not say a word until I say you may. Are we clear?

**Feanor** : Um......

**Fingolfin** : I said, are we clear?

**Feanor** : Brother......

**Fingolfin** : Don't you 'brother' me, asshole. You abandoned us. You left us to fend for ourselves. Some of good people died because of your selfishness. I had to watch as my daughter-in-law died. I had to watch all of my children, nephews, nieces, and my grandchildren die, one after the other. I had been given news that my big brother had died, and had to watch as my sister-in-law grew weaker and weaker. I had to endure all of this because of you and your selfishness. All because you swore that thrice-damned Oath of yours. What do you have to say for yourself?

**Feanor** : I did what I had to. In fact, it suprises me that you weren't angry that your father died too.

**Fingolfin** : I was, and would have done so, if a certain someone hadn't decided that I and my people were the useless baggage on the road and had ordered the burning of the ships. 

**Feanor** : I did what I had to.

**Fingolfin** : Did you? Well, let's see if you can say it to her. Bring her in.

**Narrator** : And one of Fingolfin's men opens the door, and a figure with brilliant red hair enters, wearing a ragged grey cloak.

**Feanor** : No, not her......Anything but her.....

**Fingolfin** : You made your bed, now you've gotta lie in it.

**Nerdanel** : So, we meet at last, husband.

**Narrator** : And Feanor took a step back, and began shuffling towards the door.

**Fingolfin** : Don't even think about it. Now you will stay here, with her, until I say otherwise.


	3. Lesson in Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad parents are taught a lesson.

**Feanor** : What's this about?

**Earendil** : Have no clue.

**Elwing** : Me either.

**Curufin** : I want to do other stuff, like killing and crafting

**Eol** : I am surrounded by murderers.....

**Aredhel** : You yourself are a murderer. What was up with trying to kill our child?

**Eol** : I was trying to save him!

**Aredhel** : You cursed him to die! Not that anyone else fared any better. I mean, Feanor led his sons to their deaths, and then didn't even have the decency to stick around, and Earendil and Elwing abandoned their children outright, because they valued a jewel more than their children's lives. Curufin got estranged from his sons. By Eru, Orodreth and I are the only sane and decent parents in all of Arda! Now, you will all peel poratoes until further notice, as punishment.

**Eol** : Have you lost your mind, woman?

**Feanor** : I will be no one's thrall!

**Elwing** : Death to Feanor and Feanorians!

**Earendil** : I am with her.

**Aredhel** : Silence, or you'll all meet the business end of my frying pan! Now get to it or else!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I had to.


End file.
